fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ars Goetia
, Shakuti Nōresa; lit. "Queller of the Chaotic Forces") Ultimate Exorcist (最強の悪魔祓い魔導士, Saikyō no Akumaharai Madōshi) (Self-Proclaimed) Lars Jabberwock (ラース·ジャバーウォック, Rāsu Jabāwokku) (Cover Name) King of the Celestial Plane (天界王, Tenkaiō) |race=Human (Corrupted) |gender=Male |age= 25 |height= 6'3" (190.5 cm) |weight= 200 lbs (907.18 kg) |birthday= October 31st |eyes=Olive |hair=Sienna (Dark Green Hue) |blood type= AB+ |affiliation= Himself |previous affiliation= Unknown Village |mark location= None |occupation= Independent Mage Freelance Exorcist Mercenary |previous occupation= None |team= None |previous team= None |partner= None |previous partner= None |base of operations= Various Parts of |status= Alive |relatives= Unnamed Royal Family (Deceased) |counterpart= None |magic= Devil Slayer Magic (Eclipse, Contract, Devil Synchronization, Iniquitous Karma) Pashupatastra Vajra Narayanastra Twashtar Mohini |weapons='Astradhari' ( , Asutoradārī; Sanskrit for "Holy Weapon Bearer", Japanese for "Divine Tool of the Miscellaneous Gods") |image gallery= No }} Ars Goetia (アルス·ゴエティア, Arusu Goetia), going under the cover name Lars Jabberwock (ラース·ジャバーウォック, Rāsu Jabāwokku) to avoid suspicion from those he deems as his "target(s)", is an Independent Mage of incredible standing, his very presence known throughout the entire continent of Ishgar. Originally the strongest in his country, he's set out for greater heights — wanting to become the strongest mage of his generation; it's due to this that he's faced many battles and experienced many combat-related events over the course of his mage career, in lieu of his youthfulness and age. Known for his various feats performed over the course of his lifetime, he's gained various monikers denoting to certain aspects of his being. His most infamous ones are "Shakthi Nowresa" ( , Shakuti Nōresa; lit. "Queller of the Chaotic Forces") — alluding to his innate hatred for Chaos Arts users, the very cause for most of his past suffering, thus destroying them on sight, and "Ultimate Exorcist" (最強の悪魔祓い魔導士, Saikyō no Akumaharai Madōshi) — proclaiming that this variant of Devil Slayer Magic is unmatched by none, branding him as the strongest of his kind by default. He's currently allied to no one, believing that his movements would be restricted otherwise. However, he's known to take up high-level missions for the sake of income, making him a mercenary of sorts. Due to this, he has connections with the most influential individuals — thus is considered a person who's able to garner anything within his grasp with relative ease. As this is similar to a god's influence over a domain, it serves as the partial reason for his title — "King of the Celestial Plane" (天界王, Tenkaiō). Ars is considered to be of the top five targets of Mylene Amphisvena and vice-versa, the two seeing each other as threats to the magical world; due to this, though the two haven't met in person, they constantly use any and all means to eliminate the other. Appearance To match his fame, Ars is known for a myriad of traits — physically, mentally, and combat-wise. Some of these traits he takes pride in, to the point of vanity and hubris, seen as he constantly brags about them and often lauds them above others. He often acclaims that such traits were innate and he was merely born with such immense fortune to merely have them, further alluding them to his royal lineage and status as an exceptionally powerful individual. His appearance seems to be the most evident of all, due to the sheer fact in his belief that one must look the part to make their claims more believable; by this logic, Ars is physically matched to one born from a higher class. Something commented about his being, Ars is described as a tall and handsome individual — befitting the typical bishōnen stereotype; this causes him to garner much attention by his peers, albeit unintentionally, quickly making him the center of attention. When used in tandem with his suave personage, he comes off as a ladies man if anything. Notwithstanding, he heralds physical traits befitting one belonging to the lower regions of the continent, seen in his dark complexion, wavy hair, soft facial features, and somewhat stern and serious demeanor; his eyes are olive in color, something inherited from the maternal side of his family and a trait he cherishes for unknown reasons. Having a slim body type, he has a warrior's build that's molded from the various training sessions and combat experience he's faced over the course of his lifetime; this makes him one of the more well-built mages of his generations, his very build apt for any situation he finds himself in. He often exercises on a daily basis to keep his body in pristine condition, believing that anything less will lead long-term adverse effects some time later. In terms of outfits, Ars wears regal clothing befitting one of his standing and given origins; as he belongs to a royal family that had much influence throughout the continent, he dresses the part to adhere to such acclamations — well knowing that he's the only survivor. It seems that all of his outfits are rather basic at their core, maintaining the colors his family had used when they were still in power. His main one is more suited to combat than all the others, thus takes precedence; it consists of a modified long-sleeved turtleneck that's open at its sides, exposing the clothing underneath and having dark blue and purple patterns etched into the bottom of the front portion. It has a long blue line going down the middle, creating a borderline in the designs, making it look symmetrical. The cuffs have transparent designs on them similar to the ones located on the coattails, but having a more curved figure — making it look like a spade. Wearing a pair of white gloves, he dons a white pants that have three black straps to them that act like belts; it's partially attached to the white silky undershirt that has three golden chain-like designs on each side. It seems that he wears a pair of male that seem to be tailored to terrain and combat, thus are incredibly durable in lieu of their somewhat dainty appearance. Befitting of one stemming from royalty, Ars has donned various types of jewelry and accessories over the course of his lifetime to further emphasize his position; while some of them included golden bangles and necklaces with intricate designs, usually worn for traditional ceremonies and traditions, his most notable one is the two metallic arrow cases on each of his side, emblazed with the golden emblem of his family. They're held together by another ornament, a planetary-shaped metallic medallion with a blue ring; it seems that this was given to him as a gift from one of his clients as thanks for his assistance, and it has been with him ever since — taking a preference to it design-wise. Personality Ars's overall persona serves as the very roots of his being, defining him as an individual; some people tend to judge Ars mainly by this specific aspect, ignoring all others as they see them as superficial facades. Given the way he normally carries himself, there are those who don't think too highly of him in lieu of his reputation amongst the general public and his might being well-known amongst even the most powerful and well-seasoned mages. Part of it is due to Ars being a "faker", over-emphasizing himself and performing stunts that make it seem rather obvious that he's showing off just for the fun of it. Another is because of his beliefs and customs, most of which is related to noblemen carrying themselves in public — maintaining appearances to match their status, something that's quite familiar to him and something he's lived with for the majority of his lifetime. For one who's mired in the past and has many dark secrets about himself, such behavioral traits are typical to Ars — even if it's atypical to others. Growing up, Ars was proud of everything that his family has achieved over the generations and the various skills that his clansmen have displayed at various intervals; it became so apparent that he's often bragged to others about his family's greatness and fortune, lauding them as beings who were born to stand at the top. Even after their destruction, he still holds onto such pride — using himself as a medium while making sure not to unveil any paramount particulars about his now-deceased family members; this makes it seem as if he's putting himself on a pedestal, which tends to be intentional in most cases. Such pride extends to every aspect of his being, often stating that he's born from a "family of divine beings" — using every opportunity available to strut off his qualities in front of others; typically, this comes off as annoying at times, especially when he starts doing unnecessary movements during conversations. Both his name and cover name have, in his words — "much power to them, capable of instilling fear and respect to those that hear it", though, as cocky as it may sound, tends to hold some leverage as it's backed by his reputation as a powerful and influential individual. Said statement shows that his pride has ascended into the realm of hubris, narcissism, and extreme levels of arrogance. On that note, such levels of the aforementioned traits tend to contradict with his overall goals at times and interferes with his missions; he believes that all who look upon him, which he puts as "honoring them with his very presence", should be able to recognize him instantly, and feels that the ignorance of not knowing him is worthy of ten thousand punishments (quite literally). As he took on a cover name to hide his true identity, such behavior defeats the purpose of having it to begin with. Befitting of an overly prideful nobleman with incredulous talents at his disposal, he often speaks the notion that only certain things he acknowledges are greater than himself, using a commanding pronoun (我, ore, written as "ware") in most of his sentences. He's often seen with a smirk on his face nearly all the time, making him seem more smug than usual; this often irritates others, as they believe it's his way of looking down and berating them — despite doing nothing to aggravate him. On a positive note, such negative traits enhance his innate leadership skills, using his over-excessive pride as a morale booster, causing groups with different ideals to come together as a unified singularity simply by saying the words "believe in me Ars and I will take you to the greatest heights mankind have the privilege of knowing!" or something similar in nature. Sadly, though his leadership is in a league of its own because he's led people on a myriad of occasions — he's garnered the belief that he should be the sole leader and there are no others. This further enhances his hubris and excessive arrogance. Though he often makes an ass of himself, alluding to his asshole nature often shows off, he can learn how to take a hint and lower it a few notches when needed. A natural charmer, Ars is known to be eccentric when around ladies (and at times, guys — who he believes can take "hints" on how to score with women), usually treating them in the typical manner of a gentleman; one of his biggest pet peeves is seeing girls being mistreated in any fashion. This is due to him being raised primarily by females, despite belonging to a warrior clan, raised on the good morals in many of their teachings — something he's grateful for despite not outwardly exhibiting it. Should a woman be abused or harassed by anyone, even if it's among their kind, he would go out of his way to save them and show them the proper hospitality; however, he's not above hitting a stupid bitch knocking some sense into them, especially if they prove to be his opponents in combat — treating them the same way as everyone else. He often exudes signs extreme degrees of — often going out of his way to avoid any signs of what he believes to be an "abominable relationship for the mentally-ill", which, again, is derived from the various teachings in his youth. There are times where he would violently and ruthlessly attack those who are homosexual or show signs of homosexuality, fully believing that he's doing them a "service"; in modern society — which is rather accepting of a lot of things, he's typically seen as an "ignorant homophobe". As he's dated many times in the past, he capable of perceiving and subsequentially manipulating the female heart into doing whatever he desires, something that often works to his advantage. There are times where his charms were ineffective against certain females for one reason or another, something that seems to comically surprise him — though not deter him from his efforts; this makes him come off as a rather persistent man, to the point where others would see him as a creepy and perverted stalker. Though he's naturally talented, rarely working for anything he's gained, he recognizes that hard work and effort are important aspects of a human, as it allows them to achieve greater heights. He knows full well that his family has worked hard over the course of many generations to get to their current standing and personally witnessed many of his peers constantly train themselves to get to half the level of power that Ars at during his youth; in fact, he had to train and work hard himself to get to the position he's currently at while continuing his goal of "just retribution". Such values are considered to be more valuable than gold to Ars, rather surprising for a nobleman like himself. Whenever he sees a person getting berated by another for their effort or hears another person stating that "hard work" and "effort" amount of absolutely nothing, he loses all sense of reason and becomes so irate — going on either a verbal or physical rampage against the offender, making them apologize for their poor choice of words soon after. While somewhat misguided, it's his way of saying that effort and hard work gets far in the world, and at times, far surpasses innate talent; one of the few groups of individuals that he recognizes, and often takes seriously, are those who often toil and suffer to achieve their goals. He's noted to have a good eye spotting hard workers, separating them from the naturally-talented. In his words, "hard workers are more unpredictable and make for greater opponents." He's not afraid of dirtying himself, saying that he's gotten a great deal of satisfaction out of doing grunt work — a rarity for one such as himself. In combat, he's rather analytical and takes every single action seriously to the point where he's extremely anal about how precise his movements are conscious about the direction to look at the situation from and properly respond. He takes every enemy seriously, believing it's a great insult to do otherwise and uses every resource available to him if it means achieving a complete victory or the necessary goals. Though he believes war to be a ruthless matter where life and death become the primary laws that every warrior adheres to, he views it in an intellectual light — comparing it with a game of or go, as everyone and everything has their role handed to them by fate and each move made was critical; a single slip-up would cost the "Chessmaster" to be placed in a disadvantageous position and forfeit the lives and resources of those under his care. Such an outlook makes Ars more callous and strict, automatically garnering an extremely low tolerance for insubordination; anything or anyone he deemed a "hazardous element" was eliminated with extreme prejudice while simultaneously serving as an example to those that either slow down the rest of their comrades or get in his way of doing things. As Ars was raised with warrior ethics, he's willing to use any and all tactics, regardless of how low or questionable it is in the eyes of others; he justifies his dubious actions with the modern phrase, "All's fair in love and war" — which holds much truth, as nearly no one would care about the other in a war as they would be too busy trying to eliminate the other. Due to his teachings, Ars has a hardened heart when it comes to military affairs, always prepared to make painful decisions and face the consequences of his actions, something most of his peers had trouble doing because of their "weak and immature consciousness". Relationship with the Chaos Arts Upon seeing the destruction of his family and entire nation at the hands of an organization composed of Chaos Arts users, Ars made it his mission to eradicate all traces of said arts, including those that use them — innocent or otherwise; such a mindset served as the reason for his current levels of strength, and partially act as the reason for many of his personality flaws he exudes on a daily basis. Every single action he performs is aimed for his single purpose, nothing else being of greater importance; surprisingly, even rebuilding his fallen kingdom — his lifelong desire, doesn't take precedence to this goal, showing the degree of animosity he has for such arts. It's due to such hatred that he's known by his epithet "Shakthi Nowresa" ( , Shakuti Nōresa; lit. "Queller of the Chaotic Forces"), feared amongst the art's practitioners because of them automatically painted as his targets, thus is considered to be their greatest enemy; it's said that no user has boldly confronted him after hearing of his feats and the nature of his magic, equating such a foolish notion to suicide. Such loathing often leads to irrationality, a common trait of Ars whenever he goes up against all things related to the magic; he tends to abandon all forms of reason when dealing with the arts, using any and all means to achieve his ends — especially if they're cruel and inhumane, believing that no degree of mercy should be given to those that align themselves with such a practice. It's because of this that he's seen and described as "a heartless monster with no degree of pity" by practitioners and others alike, still ignorant of the events that led to such an unnatural abhorrence. Through some unknown means, he's developed a sixth sense that allows him to tell whether a person is a user or has some relation to arts; it's theorized that it may be due to some of the side-effects of his variation of Devil Slayer Magic, which is tailored to utterly defeating the opposing magic in its entirety. It's because of such a sense that Ars has killed scores of practitioners over the course of a few years and destroyed various locations where records of the arts are kept, all the while keeping his identity hidden. Ironically, due to his constant conflicts with Chaos Arts users and destruction of places affiliated with the practice, he's familiarized himself with many of its forms and become knowledgeable of its overall mechanics, more so than any other practitioner to date; in lieu of this, it's something he's not considerably proud of — thinking of it as a "shame upon his predecessors", only doing so out of need in order to accomplish said goals. Typically, this is something he doesn't brag about, outright avoiding this topic altogether. It's safe to say that his knowledge is at the level of an advanced practitioner bordering a grandmaster, something achievable only through years of research and experimentation in order to make improvements on the entire concept, revolutionizing it as a whole. Though he doesn't want to admit it, it's one of his greatest tools on his vengeful path. History As aforementioned, Ars tends to brag about many aspects of his being — showing off his higher standing in comparison with those he believes to be "beneath him"; however, it seems that out of all the traits mentioned thus far, he tends to avoid talking about his past — the events of which partially led him to the person he is currently. Due to this, some parts of his history tend to be obscured more than others, believing that people will, in an ironic sense, look down on him, take advantage of him, or even show him pity — the last of which he considers being the most insulting. Thus he tells details that he deems as "important" while ducking the other parts he finds to be either "uninteresting" or just plain humiliating from another's perspective. Such storytelling about his past life tends to be full of plotholes, creating more questions than answers; this creates friction between him and those that try to get to know him, ignorant to the real reason why he doesn't allow anyone to know the full story. From what can be pieced together, Ars belonged to a warrior family that existed for many generations — predating even the most famous and infamous families known today; due to their prowess and influence, they ruled many lands some of which combined together to form a small unknown country near the borders of Veronica — one of its myriad allies. Ever since his conception, Ars was raised by his family — taught various traditions and customs, which he still practices currently. Among them was archery, something that became a staple in his fighting style; seeing his family members in action at various intervals, he couldn't help but admire and be proud in the skills they exuded on a basis. As he was royalty, he was also ecstatic in the riches he continually partake in on a basis and his overall appearance — earning the charms of those around him; these served as some of the sources of his vanity. Since was talented, shown incredulous skill in nearly everything he involved himself with, he believed that everything was bound to fall into his hands eventually — disregarding the need for things like "hard work" and "effort". This continued for many years, but during that time he didn't look down on those who did ironically, as he knew that some had to work for the things they have, something his family's done for many generations to reach the plateau of fortune he so casually enjoys; though indirectly, he helps those he believes to be "less fortunate" than him get to greater heights and unlock their full potential while having them unaware of his overall presence in their machinations. It was during this time that he inherited his now-signature weapon from his father, believing that he was ready to inherit such great power. It was many years later that Ars would experience the greatest tribulation of his lifetime, leading to his current hatred of the Chaos Arts and all that use them; though the details are a bit obscured in this part, it's believed that his certain members of his family had an encounter with an infamous organization composing of mages specializing in this art who desired the country for themselves. Through a string of events, the pent-up friction between the two factions led to an all-out war that nearly wiped the country off of the map and permanently alter the landscape. Ars stated that he witnessed the death of his clansmen and countrymen, and the destruction of everything he was supposed to inherit; such a mental scar ignited the innate desire to utterly reject and eliminate all things related to the Chaos Arts, the very thing responsible for his current anguish. He swore that after achieving his goal, he will his clan and country from the ashes, stronger than ever — making it unrivaled even amongst the strongest of nations. Upon hearing that a few members of the organization survived and went into hiding, he began his long and arduous training to become stronger for next five years. Upon his completion, Ars began to hunt down the remnants of the organization responsible for his country's destruction; after encountering a few of their members through a well of information via. a broker, he fought and killed most of them while being cornered by the rest near the very end. Inches away from being killed himself, Ars was able to unleash the powers of his Eclipse Devil Slayer Magic, something he learned during the timeskip but was never able to successfully employ; the reason was that he wasn't facing a practitioner of the Chaos Arts, which the magic was made to combat alongside Demons. Using his new power in tandem with his now-mastered relic, he was able to utterly crush the rest of the members while completely dominating their respective variants of the Chaos Arts. Finally getting revenge, he set out into the world — searching for all other practitioners and sources of information pertaining to the arts, destroying each and every one until none are left, making the style completely nonexistent. He knew this wouldn't be an easy task and would span years, if not generations to be fulfilled. Thus, he took this time to gather money and resources to rebuild his fallen kingdom; in order to do so, he became a mercenary and used his immense variety of skills for profit. It was because of his string of successes that his name was renown throughout Ishgar and there were many that began to fear his very existence, especially Chaos Arts users. Becoming aware of such an occurrence and believing that his mission became harder as a result, he took up the cover name Lars Jabberwock (ラース·ジャバーウォック, Rāsu Jabāwokku), in hopes of getting close to those he deem his "target" and successfully eliminate them without having them being savvy to his true persona. In his spare time, he's challenged and defeated many Devil-Slayers he happened upon in order to prove that his style is considered to be the strongest in the current generation. Equipment Astradhari ( , Asutoradārī; Sanskrit for "Holy Weapon Bearer", Japanese for "Divine Tool of the Miscellaneous Gods"): Astradhari is a sacred magical relic belonging to Ars' family, having been passed down from generation to generation since the evolution of magic heralded by a certain Archmage; it served as absolute proof of his family's warrior heritage and status as royalty in the country which his formerly had dominion over. Although he inherited the relic at an early age where his magical prowess began to shine, he initially had difficulty controlling it because immense reserves of power hidden inside — built up over the centuries as it was passed on from user to user. During the period after his royal family's destruction at the hands of a Chaos Arts user, Ars trained himself to such extremes — building up both his body and intelligence to a point where its able to fully withstand and comprehend the incredulous powers of his weapon; this led to him utilizing the weapon without adverse effects to his person. Over the course of his mercenary career, he's used the weapon to eliminate his given targets and accomplish the task at hand; with each use, he unlocked more and more of its power — reaching a point where he can bring out all of its potential at once, just like the previous wielders, making him the true master of the relic. Since then, it's become a staple in his fighting style — mainly dependent on its myriad abilities at its disposal. It's most effective when used with the Eclipse Devil Slayer Magic, stabilizing and enhancing its overall powers simultaneously — making it more useful in combat than when used without a proper medium. Ars noted that this weapon has multiple forms to accommodate the wielder's fighting style; as he was raised as an archer, the weapon took the form of an elegant bow that's many times his size — possessing a sleek metallic sheen and having golden corkscrew-based arrow rest, which is used as a medium for accurately shooting the magically-formed arrows at the given target. The bowstring is made from highly-concentrated magical energy that's stored within the relic itself, taking the form of a lightning bolt in various shades of blue. One of the stranger aspects of this weapon's form is the appearance of multiple metallic orbs that constantly float around Ars' person whenever the relic is in use; it's unknown what their primary function is, but Ars deduced they are a defense mechanism that defends the relic's wielder whenever they are attacked by enemy forces. They constantly change shape to fit the situation, thus preventing any chance of the user being disturbed whenever they employ the relic is their respective fashion. As Ars began to expand his horizon combat-wise, he began to take up other fighting styles to enhance his chances of achieving his agenda; one of these additions is spearsmanship, becoming a polearms user by default. In response to such a change, the relic took up another form; in this state, it appears as twin ornate dark-colored spears that's 1.4 meters long and possesses a darker tip. One of them is covered in bandages with unknown writing across its surface — Ars theorizing its relation to one of the relic's myriad abilities. This form is used for close-range purposes, becoming more applicable of clashing with other short-range weaponry. Though masterful in these two forms, Ars prefers the former over the latter as he was used to archery more so than spearsmanship; typically, he's able to change between the two on a whim. As with all magical weaponry, this relic has a unique set of abilities and properties that makes it especially dangerous to contend with — especially when it's underestimated. As it contains the various energies of its previous wielders, it's able to produce, absorb, and control all forms of energy freely — acting as a separate source from its master; this is rather advantageous because it can transfer its energy into the wielder should need be, giving them a greater reserve of power. Astradhari is noted to have a degree of sentience to its personage, most likely due to the residual energies inherited from its past owners and the myriad forms its taken on since its conception; due to this, it can act on its own accord at times, usually to preserve its owner's life. Ars stated that the relic has communicated with them on various occasions, giving him either warning or direction in relation to the situation the Devil-Slayer finds himself in. Something aforementioned, this relic acts as a cultivator of magic — enhancing and refining it to various degrees, making it more potent than prior. It's due to this that Ars typically use it in tandem with his signature magic, noted to be very unstable in certain conditions. It's more notable abilities rely on the form that it takes, thus varying from user to user. For Ars, since he's unlocked two forms — the relic gains two separate abilities, aside from the ones mentioned. In its bow form, it's capable of producing destructive arrows of pure energy that's able to hit the target regardless of distance or obstacles obscuring its flight path. This results in severe damage upon contact while impeding some of their capabilities. In its lance form, it has a "curse" of sorts — creating wounds incapable of healing through supernatural means, turning even the smallest cuts into grievous wounds with enough time. When enough blows are made on the target, the build up of residual power implanted by the lance via. the cuts induced, strike at every portion of the body; this lead to severe rupturing of the internal anatomy and leading to an instant death. Ars stated that his targets tend to die a slow and painful death, making the lance's capabilities crueler than its bow counterpart. Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Bukijutsu Practitioner Magical Prowess Eclipse Devil Slayer Magic Various Spells and Charms Other Skills Quotes *''"I guess it's time to quell the chaos!"'' (それが混乱に沈静する時間だと思う！, Sore ga konran ni chinsei suru jikanda to omou!) — Ars' favorite battle catchphrase, especially when facing a Demon or a Chaos Arts user. *''"Oh look another Chaos Arts user; it seems like I've missed one. Let me go remedy that real~ quick!"'' — Ars whenever he sees another Chaos Arts user. *''"There's a reason why I have this title, and I assure you it's not for show. I can easily prove it to you if that's what you wish; just don't regret it later when it goes beyond your capabilities."'' — The dark-skinned exorcists boasting about one of his many given titles. *''"Every man walks atop the scales that measure him. All things that he encounters as he lives his life, he must place upon the scales of right and wrong as he goes. As he determines what he believes to be right and what wrong, those fragments of right and wrong are woven together into the shape of a man. That shape becomes the man himself."'' — Ars about the subsequent origins of a person's very nature. *''"Have you not noticed? Your fear is so great that rather than see this for the matter of life and death it is, you have subconsciously chosen to refer to it as a matter of 'passage'. A foolish notion. This battle has already begun, one in which you will suffer a memory engraved defeat — something that will follow you for the rest of your days."'' — Ars chastising an opponent about his fear and views of their battle. Trivia *This character is a re-hash of a Dragon Slayer the author did some time ago before his deletion; this was due to many problems the article had, going from its powers to the images used. It was also the author's attempt at making a Dragon Slayer but went horribly wrong. :*The reason that this incarnation of him is a Devil Slayer is because of the author's preference to the magic, being one of his absolute favorites. Also, it should be noted that the author will be using some of his old characteristics in this incarnation while he's taking him into a different direction. *Ars' hatred for Chaos Arts users is a tribute to Bayonetta from the Bayonetta series, a woman who has a deep resentment for the divine because of her origins and background. This is seen in one of his quotes, which is rehashed from one her own. :*To an extent, his desire to eliminate every single trace of the Chaos Arts makes him comparable to , who wants to eliminate every single Dragon to prove his superiority over his kind. In Ars' case, it's rather justified to a certain degree. *He's mainly based off of Arjuna from the series, Fate/Grand Order — a game that the author has yet to play for financial and regional reasons. *This iteration of Ars is based outside of any storyline the author has planned, thus usable for RP situations, unlike his other possible counterparts — one of which serves as a plot device for Fairy Tail: Tales of the Forgotten. Category:Devil Slayer Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Bow User Category:Lance user Category:Caster Mage Category:Time Magic User Category:Olphion Completed Gallery Category:Alphy's Character Lineup Category:Alpha's RPable Characters Category:Light Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:S-Class Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Mercenary Category:Assassin Category:Prince Category:Nullification Magic User Category:Dual-Elemental User Category:Weapon User Category:Corrupt Human